Flame War
"Flame War" is the third episode of Dick Figures. It is about Red and Blue's mission of getting a video game that ended up in a killing spree. The episode inspires the Happy Tree Friends character, Flippy's flashbacks of his W.A.R Journal which causes him to react and be influenced. Plot Red and Blue turn a simple video game shopping spree to a black-ops killing spree. Dіck Figures was created by Ed Skudder, who wrote, directed and voiced the episode along with Zack Keller. Transcript (Blue and Red are both on a dropzone of their Roflcopter) Red: All right! We're over the dropzone! The objective is somewhere inside! Stay frosty! Blue: Let's pwn some noobs! Red: This is gonna be awesoooooooome! (They jump overboard. Blue screams.) Red: Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Blue uses his parachute. However, Red doesn't appear to have one and crashes through Maulmart.) Red: Oooooh! (Camera zooms into Maulmart's front door. There are posters with Flame War: Attack Of The Trolls, New Game, Out Now, and B Teh F1rst 1!!!11!!1!!!!11 posted on it. Meanwhile, Red crashes into Maulmart's floor and leaves a self-print on it. He stands up immediately.) Red: Yeah! (Blue drops down gently with his parachute. Bullets started to fire at them.) Blue: It's a trap! Red: Duck below! (They run away. Red fires his gun at the enemies.) Pew. Pew. Pew, God mode turn on! I think they're fucking hacking! (They both jump behind some sacks.) Red & Blue: Ugh! (Red puts out his head. Blue follows but only half his head is visible.) Red: Activiating day vision goggles! (Uses a pair of binoculars.) Blue: Those are binoculars. (Red tries to find the game with his binoculars and sees random fights, shoppers shoot bullets at each other with rifles, bazookas, a tank, etc. A hand grenade is placed on a sack, and before the shoppers can run for it, they explode, Red then finds it.) Red: Blue, there it is! The best video game ever released! (Blue looks into the other side of the binoculars.) Blue: And there's only one copy?! Red: (deep voice) And it's mine. (He loads a shotgun.) Click click. (He and Blue jump out of the sacks and runs for the video game.) Die HAXORS! (Shoots a guy with his shotgun but misses, he then throws two ninja stars at a guy. Blue shoots another guy with his sniper, Red uses a flame thrower and yells.) LET 'EM BURN! (Blue hides behind a plant and sees a pink woman.) Woman: Wow, I love a man in uniform. Blue: Thank- (clears throat hard), Thanks. You think that's something? Watch this! (Aims his scope at an elderly man. He tries to shoot him but the magazine falls off.) Got 'em. (Red goes on a killing spree and kills several people.) Blue: So...you come here a lot? Woman: No, I just got off work. Blue: Wow, you're successful. (The camera goes back to Red, when a man approaches behind him he shoots him.) Red: Boom, headshot! (Another man approaches in front of him and Red hits him with the shotgun.) Killing spree! (A third man comes in front of Red, and Red drives the shotgun through the man's head.) Running riot! (A knight of some sort comes in front of Red and tries to kill him, but Red lifts him up and tears him into two pieces.) Kill-tacular! (Jumps into the air and suddenly a Batman costume comes out of nowhere and he wields it.) I'm Batman! (Gets closer and closer to the game.) Woman: Well, I better be going. Blue: Oh, let me walk you out. We need to be careful. There's Charlie in the bushes. (The camera looks at the bush where a gnome is sitting.) Gnome: My name's Jake. Woman: I think I'm okay...(walks away) Blue: (whispering) Frack! (Red breaks the glass case surrounding the game) (Blue throws a grenade towards the woman) Blue: Look out! (Tackles her.) (The grenade explodes) (Red slowly reaches for the game) Blue: Oh, my God, I saved your life. Looks like you owe me dinner or something, ri-- Is this how this works? Woman: Sure. How 'bout Friday? Blue: (to himself happily) Yessss. Red: (holding up the game) Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessss! Blue: Well, I guess I'll see you Fri- Red: (running toward Blue) We gotta get outta here, dude! Blue: Why? Red: "C4" yourself! (The camera shows a large pile of C4 bombs) (Red fires a grappling hook, grabs Blue, and they swing out of the store and into the Roflcopter. The store explodes.) Red: OVERKILL! Woman: Dicks. (Red and Blue are sitting on the couch. Red is holding the game.) Red: (opens the game box) Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man. (takes the disk out) Oh, man. Oh, man. (inserts the game into a console) Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man. (Red and Blue are both holding controllers.) It's starting! (LEVEL 01: TEH FORUM appears on the screen. It then shows the game, which is a Roflcopter shooting at various Internet memes, angry bird picture, microsoft and others. Red and Blue sit with shocked expressions on their faces. Red starts fighting the boss, Pedobear.) Red: LEEROOOOOYYYY JE-- -Episode ends- Gallery Trivia *Only one level is shown in the episode though each level might have a boss. *It isnt really explained why Flame war turned into a Side Scroller to a FPS game. ** This was disproved in Y U So Meme? where it actually is an online game where you battle other players. ** It is possible, however, that there is more then 1 game on the Flame War disc. *This is the first time Flame War is shown, second time was in Y U So meme? **The layout was way different in the second time. **As stated above, there might be more games on the disc *The episode's name comes from the name of the video game that Red and Blue are trying to get or an online fight called a flame war when to people insult or flame ''each other until a war is started. *Red impersonates Batman in this episode. Second Time happens in Bath Rhymes (Official Music Video) . *First appearance of Pink. *We learn Blue will go any lengths to get a girl to like him (as he threw a grenade and saved her from it). *This is the first episode that didn't have any singing in it. *Body count: 22 ('NOTE''':Not counting Mr. Dinkleberry and Jake) *Red: 15 (Forrest Green, Maroon, Plum (Girl), Emerald, Light Pink, Pink (not Blue's Pink), Magenta, Cool Gray, Mint, Sea Green, Gold, Dark Green, Tangerine, Plum (Boy), Gray) *Blue: 1 (Bronze) *All the rest had been caused by the other participants of this riot; Maroon: 1 (Blue-Green); Plum (Girl):2 (Yellow-Orange & Black) *Light Blue is seen dead near where Maroon and Forrest Green's fort is, when Red first looks through the binoculars. Two people of unknown colors were seen dead near the objective of the fight. *Flame War: Attack of the Trolls is somewhat a reference to Call of Duty, the best-selling war video game series. *The episode contains several references to many FPS games, such as when Red shouts in a low pitch, "Killing Spree!", "Killtacular!" and "Overkill!", which are all medals in the Halo series. However, the sounds originally come from the Unreal Tournament series. **According to Youtubers, their most favorite part is when Red kills while shouting "BOOM! HEADSHOT! KILLING SPREE! RUNNING RIOT! KILLTACULAR! I'M BATMAN!" *The enemies of the game are different logos of website and popular internet memes. *This was the first part of the MaulMart fight and the second part is Zombies & Shotguns. *While Red is using the flamethrower, you can see that his cap is missing. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use None. Red Floating Red floats when he becomes "Batman". Episode Ending The episode ends with the word DICK FIGURES with the "I"s replaced with bullets. The Last Line Being Cut When Red said "LEROY JENKINS", he said "LEROY JENK-" before it cut to the ending. *"LEROY JENKINS!" is a popular phrase by a World Of Warcraft player who charges into a high level dungeon & gets him & his team killed instead of following the team plan (then again, he did go to get some fried chicken & probably did not hear the plans). *Leroy Jenkins would be mentioned again as one of the players of Flame War (possibly game 2) in "Y U So Meme?". Video thumb|500px|right Category:Episodes Category:Season 1